Shallow Grave
by TitanWolf
Summary: it all started with a simple initiation. but it all went to hell when they awoke something evil in the old house on the hill.
1. Initiation

**Shallow Grave**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on get going shrimp" Duncan said, pushing Cody forward, "You want in don't you?"

Cody looked back at the assorted teens ironically named Duncan's gang. It consisted of DJ Gabriel, Trent Morrison, Geoff Vickers, Trent's girlfriend Gwen Abrams and last but not least Duncan Masters himself. He had wanted so badly to belong to any group, he was a class a loser, Duncan's gang was his one chance at having friends.

"Yeah… yeah" he said weakly.

"Okay all you gotta do is go into the house, walk upstairs to the master bedroom and bring back one of the valuables left in there" Duncan instructed, before shoving Cody again.

Cody nodded weakly and started walking up to the house. The weeds had overgrown the yard, the windows were cracked and broken, giving off the image of mouths filled with jagged teeth ready to rip anyone apart who would reach in. he climbed the steps to the front door. He grabbed the knob, before looking over his shoulder to see the other watching.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly, it let out a loud squeak of protest as it was pushed open. Cody gulped and walked inside. His footsteps seemed to echo in the darkness. As he started for the stairs the door swung shut with a loud bang, causing the boy to jump.

Deep in the dark of the cellar something awoke, it's ears could hear Cody's heartbeat, frantic as the darkness enveloped him on his way, it could smell the blood in his veins. It licked it's dry lips and quickly and quietly followed, wanting to preserve the chase as long as possible.

Cody climbed the stairs to the second floor slowly, each of step creaked under his weight, until one of them gave way, causing his foot to fall through. He quickly pulled his foot free and made it to the top of the stairs. He felt a pain in his calf and looked to see his jeans had ripped and there was a six inch bleeding cut from the splintered wood.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow" he said aloud, his voice echoing in the emptiness of the house. He continued on and used his hand to feel along the wall, it ran over paintings and pictures that couldn't been seen in the pitch black. Cody stopped and turned his head slightly, listening intently. He thought he heard faint footsteps from somewhere else in the house. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

It watched carefully from the shadows as the boy walked from the door to the stairs, before beginning his ascent. It slowly walked to the foot of the stairs and watched as his foot fell through. The boy pulled it free with ease and climbed the rest of the way up and examine his leg. It's mouth began to water as it watched the blood ooze from the wound, it began it's own ascent after the boy, who felt along the wall in the dark, it could see him perfectly. The boy stopped and looked back, causing it to stop as it's prey cocked it's head to listen.

Cody entered the master bedroom and began to search for something. He pulled out drawers and rifled through them quickly before moving on to the next one. Cody felt the urge to look over his shoulder but all he could see was darkness. Unease was growing in his gut at the house. He looked over at the windows and made his way over and looked out. They were gone, he sighed and turned to leave, but was startled by a man standing behind him.

"Hello my friend" he said kindly, extending a gloved hand, "My name is Marcus Valtorn ."

What struck Cody about the man was he was beautiful. His hair was a golden blond, slicked back, his eyes were a deep blue that seemed to mesmerize him, his skin was an alabaster white. And his clothes were different, a red sequin sleeveless vest, a white cuffed shirt, black hunting breeches, topped off by old fashioned knee high boots.

"Uh nice to meet you" Cody said uneasily, grasping the hand and shaking it, "I'm Cody Walker."

"A pleasure" Marcus replied, lowering his hand, "What are you doing here?"

"Well some of the kids from school said I could join their group if I came here and brought back a valuable" Cody replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. Marcus only smiled again and nodded.

"Trying to make friends by doing something stupid and illegal" Marcus said, "I remember that."

"Yeah but uh I have to go" Cody said.

"Quite right go on then" he said, as Cody tried to step around him Marcus would step in front of him, "I thought you had to go."

"You keep stepping in my way." Cody replied, becoming uncomfortable.

"Am I? I had no idea, well don't I feel foolish" Marcus said, stepping aside, as Cody walked by Marcus turned, "Oh one thing, can I trouble you for a bite?"

Cody turned around and looked at the man confused. This guy was creeping him out, all the warning bells in his head were going off. But the words came out before he realized he'd said them.

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you" Marcus said, he grabbed Cody by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the floor, his feet dangled helplessly. Marcus' eyes changed from blue to green like a cats, his lips curled back to reveal two large fangs. He tossed Cody on the bed and before the teen could react leaped on him quickly and bit his neck.

"Get off! Get the fuck off!" Cody shouted, punching at the man's upper body weakly, until his hands fell to his sides limply. Marcus smacked his lips as the blood flowed out, Cody's vision started to swim and went dark.

Marcus after finishing stood up and wiped his mouth off with a handkerchief from his breast pockets. His eyes turned back to blue and he looked at the form of Cody lying on the bed, blood had already stained the sheets.

"Well I needed to start somewhere" he said, picking up Cody bridal style and carried him down to the cellar, before placing him on the dirt floor gently, "Rest now for tomorrow, it begins."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	2. Hunting

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Gwen opened her eyes and looked up at the dark ceiling of her bedroom. Something was wrong, off about the house. She sat up in her bed and scanned the room quickly, the outlines of her dresser and desk could be seen. She cut on the bedside lamp and climbed out of bed. Quickly and quietly she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Pulling open the drawer Gwen pulled out a large butcher knife. The feel of the wood handle in her hand reassured her. She walked through the rooms downstairs, the study was untouched, she looked around the room before moving toward the downstairs bathroom, then on to the living room, as she turned to head back upstairs she noticed one of the long curtains was billowing out. she held the butcher knife at the ready and tiptoed over and yanked the curtain back, their was nothing there.

Finding nothing there she began her ascent up to the second floor. She opened the door to her mother's room slowly and peeked in, she was asleep Gwen sighed softly. Closing the door behind her she walked to her brothers room and repeated the process of looking in, but he was also asleep, what caught her attention was that the window beside his bed was open. She made her way over and closed it before ruffling his hair softly and leaving the room. After putting the butcher knife back she quickly made her way back to her room.

But something still nagged at her mind, it was the open window. Why would it be open when the temperature was below freezing outside. As she drifted off to sleep Gwen was jerked awake by footsteps from the hallway. She listened as they went from her brother's room, then her mom's. finally they slowly approached hers. She whimpered slightly, pulling the covers up to her chin, her knuckles had turned white as the doorknob began to turn she started shaking wishing she had kept the butcher knife having the weight of the knife now would help ease the fear growing in the pit of her belly , the door swung inward and Cody stood in the doorway, naked, his eye looked her over hungrily.

Gwen watched as he started to float off the ground. He rose in the air and slowly came towards her. She felt something at the back of her mind, pulling her, she threw the covers back and removed her nightgown as he lowered on top of her. He kissed her softly, running his hands up her sides and over her pert breasts, squeezing them hard. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands through his brown hair. His white skin shone in the moonlight. His hands ran down her body to panties and slid them down her legs. He entered her slowly, teasing her, before picking up speed as he started thrusting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back.

His tongue invaded her mouth, it writhed and wrestled with her own, she ran her tongue over his teeth, a metallic taste filled her mouth as blood tricked from the scratch on her tongue. Cody then began to increase his pace, moving faster and faster, until he ripped through her vaginal wall, she let out a loud moan of pain, as he continued on. Soon the pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. Cody trailed kisses down her jaw and neck before he bit into her, she screamed loudly, as he started to drink deep from the wound. She screamed again, this one was weaker.

"Mom!" she shouted, hoping her mother would come running to help, not knowing that she was dead with her throat ripped out, as was her little brother. Soon all she could make was a strangled gurgle. Cody continued with the fevered thrusting as Gwen lay limp underneath of him. Lifted his head up and let out a loud inhuman shriek as he climaxed. He climbed off of her and tossed the limp body over his shoulder before opening the window and climbing out into the darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan exited the seven eleven and walked toward the park. He drank from the cherry slurpee he'd swiped, before he clutched his head from the brain freeze. After it passed he sat down on a bench and looked at the darkness, something about it was calming and reassuring tonight. He took another sip and leaned back, getting comfortable. Several minutes later he heard footsteps approaching. He looked to see a blond man dressed in clothes that looked like something from a renaissance fair.

"Could you by chance help me?" he asked, smiling politely, "I seem to be lost."

"I'll say, the 1700's ended a long time ago man" Duncan said. The man only smiled again.

"I can pay you for your trouble" he said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a large wad of hundreds and counted out several before placing the wad back into his pocket, Duncan stood up and approached the man and took the money.

"Now can you help me?" he asked, looking Duncan in the face.

"How about you just give me all your cash and beat it" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling his knife, pushing the button the six inch blade popped out with a snap. The man only smiled again, unfazed by the situation.

"A knife oh dear what can I do" he said, faking fear, "You'll have to try harder than that my young friend."

Duncan drove the knife into the man's stomach, it entered with a wet ripping sound, blood began spreading from the wound. Duncan looked wide eyed after he realized what he did, he stepped back and watched as the man looked up at him, he started chuckling.

grasping the knife in his hand he pulled it free without flinching, before tossing the knife back at Duncan. It sank deep in his shoulder, he let out a loud shriek and dropped the slurpee and grasped the knife, he pulled at it and bit down to keep from screaming anymore as the blade slowly came out. The man stepped forward and grabbed Duncan by his neck and lifted him off the ground, his beautiful face changed, his blue eyes turned green, his lips curled back to reveal a set of fangs before he bit into Duncan's neck.

He twitched for several minutes before he became still. Marcus carried Duncan carefully in his arms, as a father would his sick son toward the house. When he arrived Cody was sitting in the cellar, a naked Gwen laying beside him. He placed Duncan on the floor and patted Cody's head softly. The boy rubbed against him, as a cat would rub against it's owners leg.

"Good boy" he said, walking over he climbed into his coffin and shut the lid, as the sun started rising over the town, chasing away the shadows for now. Cody walked over to the corner and opened an old trunk, he dug through until he found the clothes he wanted, a red muscle shirt, black jeans a pair of battered combat boots lay beside the trunk.

As he got dressed there were sounds of movement behind him, he heard quiet footsteps approach. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He turned and kissed her, pulling her close to him.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	3. Search

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Deacon Jones looked at the morning paper. The pictures of Gwen and Duncan were displayed. The old man looked them over and read the articles, before standing and walking to his office. He shut the door behind him and sat at the desk, opening the top left drawer he pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker red and a glass. He filled it and drank deep.

"Not again" he mumbled, refilling the glass, "I'm too old to do anything."

It was true the last time this sort of thing happened he'd been a young man of twenty, fresh faced and ready to go. Now he was weathered and beaten. He could barely drag himself out of bed in the morning because of the pain in his hip and legs. The vampires had fought hard that year, over twelve hundred priest's lost their lives in that final battle. He'd been one of the lucky ones, he only escaped with a shattered hip and both kneecaps almost completely destroyed.

But now it looks like one of them had escaped the cleansing. He stood and walked slowly to the main door of the church and opened it. The sun coming up, it rays were chasing the shadows away he had work to do, hunting took time and energy he really didn't have. But there was no others left to do this for him, the vampire had fallen into myth and legend. No one would believe the stories of an old man.

Trent sat on the steps in front of the school and looked at the sky, it was a clear day, no clouds, a warm 58 degrees. A day he would love to spend with Gwen, but his girlfriend had been missing since yesterday. He stood up and started home, on the way he passed the house on the hill. He stopped and looked at it, come to think of it this all started when they made Cody go into that house, Trent wanted to let Cody in their gangs anyway as was everybody else, except Duncan, the greedy bastard had also went missing.

"Maybe I should take a look inside" he mumbled, before walking up the road. As he approached he felt his stomach sink as he got closer and closer. Something was off about the whole place. The windows had been boarded up since the other night, from the inside. Trent walked up the path and up onto the porch. Trying the door he found it open. Going inside he couldn't see anything inside the darkness. He took several steps inside before the door slammed shut. He grabbed the handle and pulled but found it stuck. His heart froze when he heard a giggle, Gwen's giggle.

"Gwen?" he said, his voice echoing, soft footsteps could be heard upstairs, "Gwen?"

"Trent… come to me" she called, her voice sounded soft. Trent walked across to the stairs, holding his hands out in front of him to keep from hitting anything. He started slowly up the stairs, each step creaked as he put weight on them. At the top he barely dodged stepping in a hole in one of the stairs.

"Gwen" he called out, trying to see anything in the dark. A door at the end of the hall creak open as a figure darted in, "Gwen wait!"

He quickly ran down the hall, his heavy footsteps echoed through the house as he went. He pulled the door open all the way and entered. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, a figure could be seen sitting on the bed.

"Trent… I missed you" Gwen said, she held out her hand and beckoned for him to sit down. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Gwen I really missed you. Have you been here the whole time?" he asked, he could see her nod.

"Trent will you stay with me… forever?" she asked, putting emphasize on the word forever.

"Yeah of course I will" he said, hugging her close to him. He felt her nuzzle his neck with her nose.

"That's good" she replied, "Because I'm hungry."

Before he could react Gwen wrapped her arms around him and bit into his neck. The boy struggle against her to get free but her grasp was like steel. His arms fell to his side and his head lolled back. She laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead before curling up next to him and going to sleep.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	4. Failed Plan

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

The sun was setting, casting long shadows that engulfed the town in darkness. Deacon Jones stood at the door to the church and watched this, a sense of dread grew in the pit of his stomach, something was coming tonight. He went back inside and shut the doors and locked them, before walking to his desk and sitting down slowly, as to not overwork his hips. He grabbed the phone on the desk and dialed a number. After several rings Jonathan Whistler answered.

"Hello" he said.

"Jonathan this is Robert Jones, we have a problem" he said, the man on the other side of the line fell silent, "It's starting again, I need your help."

"… Alright meet me out at the farm" Jonathan replied, before hanging up. Deacon Jones listened to the dial tone, it sounded like a death rattle to him. As he stood there came a hard, loud pounding at the door. The old man felt his heart go cold as the doors swung open with a bang. A tall blond man stood there, he smiled broadly before stepping over the threshold.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned" Marcus said, mockingly. Deacon Jones fumbled inside his jacket pocket and pulled his crucifix, he held it out, his hand shaking. Marcus stumbled back and covered his face, "Aah put it away! Put it away!"

Deacon Jones stood and as fast as he could walked across the floor, his strength returning to his body. The vampire backed up until his legs hit the pew and he fell onto it, he writhed and jerked as the priest came close.

"You will leave the Lord's house!" Deacon Jones shouted, "I command you to leave!" Marcus stopped writhing and lowered his arm, a wide smirk was on his face, he started to chuckle and stood up, Deacon Jones held out the crucifix and waved it furiously at the other man, before backing up slowly, "Stay back… Stay back!"

"You stupid old man did you really think you could stop my plans so easily?" Marcus asked, "With only yourself and who else who will believe you? Your nothing but a fool." Marcus grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor. His handsome face changed to show a hideous snarl as his fangs grew. As he leaned forward to bite the sounds of a car doors shutting caught his attention.

"Why are we taking your priest a pie?" Geoff asked.

"I told you momma wants to thank him for all the years of service he's done" DJ replied.

"But why makes us do it? "Geoff asked, "she could've just come down here and gave him some hair pi-" he didn't get to finish as DJ punched him in the arm.

"Don't you dare talk about my momma like that!" he exclaimed.

"Alright sheesh calm down" Geoff replied. The two walked toward the church and noticed the doors were sitting wide open. They looked at each other before moving on, they entered the door as something dropped the priest to the ground and flew up through the roof, leaving a hole. The two teens watched as the old man climbed to his feet slowly, holding his hip with one hand. They rushed over and help him as he started to fall.

"Are you okay?" DJ asked.

"What was that?" Geoff added, the deacon looked at both of them gravely.

"Give me a ride out to the Pederson road and I'll tell you on the way" he replied, they each grabbed an arm and help the old man toward Geoff's car.

Whistler hung up the phone and looked off at the setting sun. Time was short and he had to be ready, just in case. He walked toward the gun cabinet in the den and opened it. Several different guns stood leaning against the back wall, he pulled out a double barrel shotgun, it's weight brought a feeling of safety. He placed the large gun on the adjacent table and then removed two hunting rifles, these had killed several grizzlies, cougars and the occasional vampire in their long history with him. He placed the guns on the table and opened a drawer at the bottom of the cabinet and the gleam of silver caught his eye. The aging hunter brought out half of the shells, these never failed him. He loaded the shotgun and was in the process of loading the first rifle when there came a loud whinnying from the barn.

He placed the rifle on the table and walked out to the porch. He grabbed the pitchfork leaning against the house and walked toward the barn, he didn't need to waste the ammo on a cougar. As he approached the barn the sounds of panic stopped suddenly, he eased one of the doors open and slowly edged his way in. in the gloom he could make out the stalls, as he walked toward the stalls the soft sound of slurping and smacking lips caught his attention, his blood ran cold at the sound, this wasn't a cougar. Whistler started walking back toward the door, he felt a chill go up his spine when he turned to a scrawny brown haired boy. His eye glowed green like a cats as he smiled widely.

Whistler stabbed the pitchfork forward, sinking the prongs into the teen's chest, the boy only smiled. Whistler let go of the weapon and stepped back. Cody pulled the pitchfork free with a wet sliding sound and dropped it to the ground, before walking toward the old man. Whistler turned to run to the other door but was stopped by Duncan and Trent blocking his way, blood staining their chins. He held up his hands and stepped back, Whistler turned half way and was forced back into a stall, the three boys smiled widely as they blocked his way.

"Stay back" he said, his voice cracking, they started toward him, "Stay back!"

As he stepped back from their advance a hand came over his shoulder and snaked around under his chin, he glanced back to see Gwen, blood staining her chin, smiling. He glanced down to see one of his horses, blood ran from a large wound in it's neck. As Whistler tried to move away Gwen bit into his throat, he struggled against her but the girl forced him to the ground. The others watched as she drank her fill and stood, before the others moved to have their turn.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**READ, REVIEW**


	5. Hard Choice

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

The twin beams of the Camaro's headlights sliced through the darkness like a knife. Geoff squeezed his hands tightly against the wheel, knuckles white. He glanced over to see DJ looking back at Deacon Jones, the old man had just finished telling them about all the events of the past few days. He couldn't believe that his friends were vampires, this wasn't possible. He listened to his heart thudding in his chest before licking his dry lips.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his voice sounded dry and weak, "Vampires don't exist."

"Yeah their just in movies and books" DJ added, the look of fear on his face destroyed the believability of his words. Deacon Jones only look at them, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Their real alright boys, once the vampire was known and feared" he said, closing his eyes and speaking as if reading from a book, "But several hundred years ago most of the original vampires, those that ate food and blend in with humans decided to leave the towns and cities to go underground to live away from humans. But the younger generation, humans turned vampire thought themselves better than the originals and humans decided to wipe both of their enemies out. They laid a trap for the originals and burned them alive in their caves, before moving on toward the civilization."

"What happened next?" DJ asked, twisting around in his seat, curiosity in his eyes.

"They started a war cities fell Atlantis, Shangri-La, Pompeii and even mighty Rome" Deacon Jones said, Geoff turned his head slightly, trying to hear better, "Humanity was doomed, until they took up arms. They fought against their enemies with all they had. This went on until the final battle, 70 years ago. I fought in that, I walked away lucky, only my hip and knees were shattered, others were dismembered or bitten, forcing us to kill them. I thought it was all over, until the other night when your friends started disappearing. That's how it began before the end, the vampires began turning humans to build their ranks."

The old man fell silent and looked out the window, watching the trees pass like phantoms. Geoff shook his head slightly, trying to rid the absurd thoughts from his head, but a nagging feeling in his head was saying it was true, that there was something more to this then they thought. As they rounded the corner Geoff was forced to slam on the brakes, the tires screamed as they slid across the pavement before coming to rest. The headlights revealed a dead deer lying in the road, a puddle of blood had already formed around the body, particularly around the large gaping wound on it's throat.

"Oh my god" Geoff mumbled, leaning forward, trying to see if it was real, "What would do that?"

A loud thud was heard as something slammed onto the roof of the car, it sagged in from the force put on it. The three in the car held their breath, listening as the roof began to groan from the weight of the thing and slowly began to lower toward them. The groaning stopped suddenly as the car shook violently as the thing on top leaped to the road, it landed without a sound and kneeled in front of the deer. They listened as a soft slurping sound filled the air, DJ covered his ears, trying to block it out, the slurping continued. It seemed to get louder and louder as it went on, Geoff gritted his teeth tightly, until he couldn't take it anymore and pressed on the horn.

The shrill sound covered the slurping and filled the night with something to fill the growing void that was around the car. They watched as the figure stopped and stood to face them. Duncan grinned broadly, blood staining his chin and shirt, he chuckled and started toward the car. Geoff's heart started racing his brain screamed for him to move but his body wouldn't listen, as if something had a hold over him, he looked toward DJ but the larger teen was frozen, looking at Duncan with shock and fear on his face. He was brought out of his trance by Deacon Jones grabbing his shoulder, digging his nails in. Geoff felt the trance leave him. He took the chance to slam on the gas, the Camaro leaped forward with a yell and slammed into Duncan, knocking him over the hood and slamming into the windshield, the glass heaved in and cracked so badly that he feared it would give. But the dead boy kept moving and slammed onto the pavement with a sick thud. The car lifted up off the ground as the deer carcass passed below them. As they sped down the road the teens in the front looked in the rearview to see Duncan climb shakily to his feet.

"What was that all about?" DJ asked, "Why couldn't we move?"

"Your fear was used against you" Deacon Jones said, "The vampire has many abilities, changing into a bat, wolf, rat, or fog, or mist or it can use your fear to immobilize you so there is no fight. You are lucky my young friends that I was hear."

"Yeah thanks" Geoff said, grabbing his hurt shoulder, his fingers glided over the cuts softly. They arrived at the farm to see the house was dark. The shadows encompassing it were removed by the lights of the car. Geoff cut off the engine and climbed out of the car. He walked toward the dark house with DJ and Jones.

They approached the house carefully, Geoff glanced off into the darkness, fear crept up his back as Deacon Jones knocked on the door.

"Whistler!" he called, his voice broke the growing silence, "Whistler open the door!"

DJ looked away from the house to see Geoff, looking around nervously, he walked over and patted the boy on the back, he wasn't surprised to see the blond jump at his touch. Geoff's eyes were wild, like a wild animal that had been corner in a tight space.

"You okay man?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No I'm really scared man" he said, "That was Duncan back there, he was a vampire! This shouldn't be happening!"

"I know Geoff, but it is" Deacon Jones said, glancing over his shoulder, "And right now we're the only hope for your friends."

The priest grabbed the knob and turned it slightly, before turning it all the way and pushing the door open. The two teens watched the older man enter before following. The silence that filled the house was unpleasant, coupled with the darkness made it unbearable to them. DJ felt around and found a switch, the light filled the front hall and sent shadows slanting into the other rooms. Geoff looked outside the doorway before pushing it closed, his hand rested on the wooden frame for what seemed like hours before he turned the lock with a loud click.

"This isn't right, Whistler knew I was coming" Deacon Jones mumbled, before walking into the den and flipped the light on. His eyes glanced around the room quickly before they fell on the table beside the gun cabinet. He walked over and picked up the large shotgun with relative ease and checked it over, "Loaded, he was preparing."

Jones looked at the two teens, who were rooted to the spot. He motioned to th rifles before heading for the door. He heard Geoff and DJ walk over to the table before their footsteps indicated that they were following.

"Are you sure we shouldn't look around?" DJ asked, the priest turned around and looked at them.

"No he isn't there follow me" he said, he turned and continued on toward the barn. He stopped short of the door and looked around quickly before raising the large gun and motioned with it for one of them to open the door. Geoff stepped up and swallowed hard, before grabbing the handle and pushed it in slowly. Jones stepped forward and glanced around the large room he lowered the gun and walked in all the way.

"Where are all the animals?" DJ asked, walking over to one of the stalls he looked over the opening, before jumping back and covering his mouth. The large teen let loose a string of vomit that hit the ground with a wet splatter. Deacon Jones walked over and glanced in the stall, the color ran from his face and his stomach started to ache at what he saw, lying in a puddle of blood was Jonathan Whistler. The aged hunter looked up at Jones, his eyes glazed and sad. He seemed to be silently pleading with the priest. Jones shook his head slightly.

"I can't" he said, his body started quivering, "Please don't make me do this Whistler."

Whistler opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pained moan. It filled the barn, reverting off the walls, Geoff dropped the rifle and cover his ears and shut his eyes tightly, tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. DJ looked at the old man and placed his hand on Jones' shoulder.

"He's hurting Deacon" DJ said, his voice was soft, "Send him home."

The old priest looked at the younger man, his face was calm and sure. He turned to the man on the ground and grasped the gun in his hands. He lifted it and pointed it at Whistler, his thumb moved to the hammer and slid it back with a click. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, his hands started to shake and the gun started to bounce slightly in his grip. His finger moved the trigger and touched it softly, he tried to push it back but found his nerve weakening.

"Forgive me" he mumbled, pulling the trigger. The gun kicked back with a loud bang. Almost knocking the priest off his feet. Whistler's head exploded out in a shower of blood, skull and grey matter. It splattered against the wall and the floor. Geoff opened his eyes and lowered his hands, his mouth fell open when he saw the state of the barn. He looked to see DJ was patting Deacon Jones on the back, the old man was crying his eyes out in the large boy's chest. Geoff took several steps back, until his back hit a stall. He slid down until he was sitting and grabbed his knees and buried his face and cried.

**END CHAPTER 5**

**READ and REVIEW**


End file.
